Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention generally relate to a traffic control device or marker (hereinafter collectively referred to as a “traffic control marker”). More particularly, various embodiments of the invention are directed to a traffic control marker including a reinforced retaining member.
Description of the Related Art
Traffic control markers used on roadways or other marking areas are frequently struck by moving vehicles. These traffic control markers typically have an outer or primary tube mounted to a base. Typically, the traffic control marker includes a reflective sheeting partially or completely surrounding the primary tube to warn or guide an operator of the moving vehicle, for example, at night or through a construction zone. Examples of commonly used traffic control markers include traffic cones and barrels, as non-limiting examples.
One type of traffic control marker is a flexible delineator highway marker. The highway marker typically includes a flexible insert positioned in a primary tube of the highway marker to provide it with a rebound effect. In particular, the insertion of the flexible insert into the primary tube of the highway marker allows the traffic control marker to return to a substantially upright position after being struck and deflected by a moving vehicle.
Such a traffic control marker, however, features many parts and requires multiple steps to properly assemble and install the flexible insert into the primary tube, which is subsequently attached to the base of the traffic control marker. Additionally, each of the parts included in such a device is naturally subject to wear over time, requiring the disassembly of multiple parts to repair the damaged traffic control marker.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide a traffic control marker, or flexible delineator highway marker, with an improved retaining member to enhance the structural integrity of the outer or primary tube to prevent it from detaching from the traffic control marker on impact by a moving vehicle, to improve the functioning life of the traffic control marker, and to maintain the performance of known types of flexible highway markers, when vehicles deflect them on the roadway or other marking area.